


Tears.

by winnieee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alone, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exile, Fake Friends, Friendship, Light Angst, Loss, L’manberg, M/M, Manipulation, Minecraft, Not something that will make you cry, Regret, Sad Ending, Tears, Tragedy, but sad, forgotten, friends - Freeform, manipulative, supposed to be a bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnieee/pseuds/winnieee
Summary: Tommy is in exile and is left all alone, before tubbo pay a visit, and regrets not coming earlier.“I don’t believe this.”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Tears.

**Author's Note:**

> this will be continued if you like this one, i'm hoping to continue it, and yes i'm still bad at writting....  
> comments and kludos are very mmuch appreciated not for fame just for meaning.

All the good memories flashed before Tubbo’s eyes; he now knew that his life could truly change in just seconds. He started to vision when he was practically Tommy’s second shadow. “I don’t believe it.” He whispered in denial.

The price he had to pay for his greed was truly painful. He felt his cheeks boil up in an intensely stinging pain; as if he was sudden being stung by the bee’s he always loved, like he was being betrayed, he now knew how Tommy felt. The feeling of betrayal was truly destructive. The tears that once felt comforting now were excruciating, he felt his throat swell up with little to no air making him gasp at a quickening rate, the air that they once used to share in sync was now gone. Tubbo felt like he was going to heave from the amount of pressure in his lungs.

It was just another day, Tommy being in Exile and Tubbo enjoying his grasp of control over L’manberg. He was so blinded he barely even remembered even Tommy.

Tommy finally woke up and went to the logstedshire camp, first thing he did was, he got up and went to mine some iron and made himself some iron armour hoping that Dream wouldn’t come and take it away from him. As he thought that he saw small detailed letters in the far distance pop up, he read the word Dream. He sprinted as fast as he could and hid behind a tall oak tree trying to control his breathing so he wouldn’t be caught. “ugh great.” He said as if he was annoyed but secretly, he was full of joy.

Dream and ghostbur were his only friends and when ghostbur couldn’t visit he could count on Dream; he visited every day and if he didn’t join at the start he would always join even if it’s towards the end. He sometimes even brought Sapnap with him, he knew it meant a lot to Tommy that people came to see him. Though, he wanted to see one special person that hasn’t spoken to since the exile, yes Tubbo, he wanted Tubbo, even if it meant he’d see him for even a minute, that be enough to keep him on his feet. But he knew that would never happen, he knew that he was busy handling more important stuff in L’manberg.

Dream silently walked over to Tommy and made him have a mini heart attack out of fear. “what are you doing!” Tommy burst out with extreme emotion. “you’re not meant to make me have a heart attack, you idiot.” He explained with a calmer voice still heavy breathing. The blonde boy looked up and managed to see Dream holding out his hand just in reach to help Tommy boost his way up, he firmly grabbed his hand and struggled to get up but managed.

As always Dream dug up a small hole and demanded for Tommy to put all his valuable things in the hole, this time is was less grieving to put them in there and did it by command. He never really understood why he had to throw away any valuable and important stuff away but he did it anyways so he wouldn’t have to feel the agonizing pain of slaps and hits on his face again. Dream carefully placed alarmingly looking TNT in and gazed at it as it flared up it to a bigger crater. They both watched as the colours of warm orange turned into dark red then into heaps of smoke. This made Tommy jump out of scare, that was the thing that made Tommy remember the day that everything turned upside down. He wanted to be there for everyone and help and make everything normal again, but he couldn’t.

Then Tommy instinctively sprinted over to the Prime Log and asked Dream to entertain his chat whilst he ran to get a drink or go to the toilet (this happened almost every stream.) of course, Dream did something stupid maybe flashed his stream to get Tommy more Primes but what do you know, it worked like always. When he came back, he saw Dream being stupid and quickly let him know he’s back so he could stop scaring his chat. As much as he hated Dream for giving Tubbo an Idea of exiling him, he was his only friend and was always there to keep his company.

“look Tommy I’m sorry I wanted to exile you, and it was stupid of me, but listen I’m the only one you can trust, and I will do what’s best for you. I promise.” Dream pulled Tommy in for a relieving hug and rested his head on Tommy’s shoulder, what Tommy didn’t see was that Dream gave a manipulative smile, he didn’t feel sad for him, he was glad that he felt that pain, that he was all,

Alone.

Tommy felt a single warm tear slipping down his cold cheek making him feel it and quickly wipe it away out of embarrassment.

By then Dream had to leave and began to say his goodbyes and let him know that he will for sure come tomorrow.

It took Tommy a while to decide on what he should do next, once again he was tired and alone, mostly tired of being alone. He never wanted for Tubbo to feel uncomfortable or in denial that Tommy was his best friend, all Tommy wanted what some fun, Tubbo never had time for him anymore, and if there was a time they would be talking about politics or the government. Tommy thought like techno, he hated the government, but he made and exception to Tubbo.

After a second of thinking he decided on going to the nether. He wanted to go and lay eyes on the flaring lava. He never wanted to jump, he promised himself that he would stay alive only for Tubbo, but now he had 2 people he had to spare his life for.

Tommy walked over to the edge of the brittle cliff, grabbed some rocks and tried to throw rocks into the energetic and vivid lava, and watched as the rocks made the lava jump up and dance in mid-air before falling back down and letting it flow back in sync with the river like movement.

He then started to think if life was just useless for him, no one loved him, no one even showed up to his own stupid beach party, he knew that everyone got them, but they chose to leave him and for all he knew they might have had their own party back at L’manberg.

Back at L’manberg Tubbo had some free time first thing that came to mind was to build something, but then his mind wondered of and wondered how Tommy was he sprinted faster than ever to him, he was happy again, actually he was excited. Tubbo jumped into the portal and as always felt sick since the waviness made his stomache have butterflies, but this time it felt different it felt, good, but worrying. Not taking that to mind he jumped out and landed on the rough floor and looked up.

“NOOOOO!” he screamed at the top of his lungs, he felt that he couldn’t scream anymore he had no more breath in his lungs. Tears after tears rolled down his face only seconds apart. Trying to scream and call someone, he felt alone, he could not do anything about what he just saw.

He could still see the grin on Tommy’s face like he was free. He was finally free, and no one could save him anymore.

Tubbo watched as his best friend died.

He lost the battle.


End file.
